


I saw him standing here

by 1545011



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Chubby John, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, FTM, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011
Summary: We're all boys here.This didn't turn out the exact way I wanted, but I want to write more anyway, and I'm going to. I hope this suffices.I don't own the Beatles, this is just a story.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	I saw him standing here

George was walking briskly down the hallway to John’s room. He had a time sensitive emergency, and in order to resolve it he needed the singer’s wisdom this instant.   
There was a spider starting to make a nest in the corner of his window, and he had no clue whether he should let it stay or to try to shoo it outside. 

“John!” George cupped his hands and shouted as he jogged down the hallway. He slowed down while he came up on his door, it was already open a crack. 

They all were so close, so it wasn’t unusual for George to invite himself into the other man’s room. He could hear some odd sounds from outside of his door, but he had assumed it was John’s radio left playing while he was relaxing.

Still on edge from the spider situation, George flung his door open and stepped in. Then, his eyes grew wide from the scene unfolding in front of him.

The singer’s radio wasn’t left on at all. Instead, the guitarist saw Paul sitting on John’s bed while he fucked their mutual friend in the mouth. He was holding the singer’s head to his lap, and George was able to see just how thin the older man’s lips were stretched around Paul’s thick cock. 

The singer’s eyes were shut tight while he was suckling on the younger man’s dick. He was moaning, and his arms were sprawled over Paul’s lap with his hands clutching his thighs. Paul’s eyes were closed, and his whole face looked bright pink from what John was doing to him with his mouth. The younger man’s own mouth was open in an ‘O’ shape as he unashamedly groaned with pleasure.

George’s own face began to feel red hot, and he clutched his hand to his chest from the unexpected sight. Just as he felt like he should try to hide so he could see what else happens without getting caught, the bass player’s eyes then trembled open, and he made eye contact with a very shocked George. 

Paul did not shy away from his actions, there was no rush to unsheath himself from John’s throat or even just to throw a blanket over the singer in his lap. In fact, the realization that their friend had seen him sent Paul over the edge, and it was pretty easy for George to tell. 

First, his face turned red, then he was struggling to keep his eyes open, but Paul maintained eye contact with George with some difficulty. His hands pushed downward on the back of John’s head with some force, and his hips thrust upward which elicited an excited but muffled whimper from the older man.   
Presently, he had some new motivation to show off. Not that John would complain, he was far too busy choking down Paul’s load of semen that the younger man was currently pumping him full of.

The bass player’s thick fingers stroked and combed through John’s beautiful hair, he was trying to catch his breath after the whole ordeal. Passionately whispering his friend’s name while he was cumming down his throat perhaps did not help. 

John did not know that George was there. He was kissing Paul’s softening cock after sliding it out of his mouth, his fingers lingering over his warm and now wet flesh as he did so. His voice changed drastically when he realized that there was someone watching them, shifting from loving murmurs to Paul, to incoherent stammering while he tried to make himself presentable.

That was impossible, his hair was still messy despite Paul’s loving grooming and it would have been obvious to tell that the bass player was messing it up while fucking his face, anyway. 

Their witness only stood silently, feeling himself getting wet from watching them. George’s thighs pressed together as he stood, feeling like he should try to stifle the feelings currently swelling up inside him after watching Paul and John.

“Oh, uh. George. What did you need?” John was mortified, trying his hardest to hide his face in Paul’s shoulder while he sat up on the bed next to him. He shut his eyes for a moment, hopelessly embarrassed. He could smell his own breath. 

George shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. “I don’t know. I don’t remember.” The young man bit his lip after speaking softly to them. His eyes couldn’t help but stare at the two of them. 

They were sitting side by side on John’s bed. The younger man hadn’t bothered to pull up his pants, his now flaccid penis was in plain view and he had made no effort to conceal it from George. Paul looked at him with confidence, and he wrapped his arm around John lovingly.   
Meanwhile, John looked like he was in pain from the embarrassment. His mouth was shiny with spit and other fluids, and his tongue kept darting out from his lips to worriedly lick up anything else Paul might have left on his face. His hand met the younger man’s on his shoulder and he gave it a squeeze to comfort himself. Between his legs, George could see John’s dick straining the front of his pants.

“That’s okay, take a seat.” John’s mind was fuzzy, and it was an automatic reply he let slip before he realized that George sitting down to visit with them was the last thing he wanted to do right now. 

‘Do they want me to join in?’ George narrowed his eyes, and had started to look around John’s room for a chair.  
“Where?” George asked.

Instantly regretting his offer, the singer was thinking of how to make room for George.

Paul started to shift around on the older man’s mattress, much to his confusion. He made himself comfortable, sprawled out on a bed that was not his own. Playfully, he smiled at George, and patted his cheeks with two hands.  
“How about right here, Hazza? I hear I make quite a good chair.” His big eyes looked pleadingly at George. 

“O-On your face?” George hummed. He squeezed his thighs together again, there was no stopping his arousal now. He could feel his dick starting to poke out from his lips, and scrape against his underwear as he got hard. 

“That’s alright. We’re all boys here.” Paul smiled at him before either of his friends could protest his offer. George felt some warm and pleasant feeling building up inside of him with his friend’s words.

“Oh, that’s right. You’ve never sat on dear Macca’s face? It’s divine, you must.” John’s voice was a husky growl, his mind was still cloudy from his own arousal. His soft hands rubbed up and down on Paul’s shoulders as he lied back on John’s bed. The two of them looked to the younger man still standing there, inviting him. 

George shrugged, and began hastily undressing. Shoes, socks, and pants were stripped away and he stood before the two older boys. Soon, he was in only his shirt and underwear, which were already soaked through in the crotch, ready to straddle Paul’s sweet face.

His body was still changing to be more masculine. His legs were becoming thinner and more defined, while his waist and hips had begun to flatten out at their own speed. George was still left with slight, delightful curves to his hips, but there never was any curvaceous softness on the young man’s thin body to begin with. 

He was looking to Paul for an example of confidence. He had never been this naked in front of anyone before this, but with his friends’ support he was not about to let his own insecurities ruin his fun time. He shrugged his self criticisms away and stood tall in front of his two friends, his hands went to rest on his waist, and both John and Paul could clearly see his musculature becoming more thick and defined from his medication. 

“What about your underpants now, Hazza?” John chuckled, 

“Yeah, nobody sits on my face with a clothed bum.” Paul stuck his tongue out at George, half a tease and half just part of his impudent personality. 

George shifted as he was standing, not exactly clear on what their plans were. Yet he obliged, and began to slide his underwear off. 

“Ooh, you’re getting big downstairs, aren't you?” Paul just had to make that remark, seeing the bulge of George’s growing dick against the front of his underwear. He had to be at least an inch long while he was fully erect.

This comment made George freeze. “Big?” He couldn’t accurately gauge all of his recent changes.

“Yeah, you’re a big lad now, George.” Paul cheered for him, impatiently wiggling under John who was sitting on him.

“We’re all big boys in the Beatles, don’t you know?” John nodded, spreading his legs over Paul’s clothed hips in order to make himself more comfortable.

“That’s right. You and me, we’re big in the front. John over here is huge in the back. Absolutely massive. Enormous, even.” Paul laughed with an open mouth. His eyes darted over to look at John. 

He wasn’t amused by that one bit. “Quiet, you.” John bounced his weight over Paul cruelly, knowing he was heavy enough to make him hurt. Paul couldn’t help but fantasize about what John would have looked like naked doing that, all the soft parts on his body jiggling from the momentum. Still, he bit his lip and stifled a groan from John’s torment.

George finished taking off his underwear. He hopped onto John’s bed and positioned himself over Paul.

“Hey, hand those over to me.” John extended his hand with urgency, fingers wiggling. The younger man giggled, and tossed his underwear at his friend.   
He wasted no time in pressing the fabric to his face, eagerly smelling George’s juices. 

He looked down before sitting on him.   
It was obvious that Paul was starting to get aroused once more. His eyelids were getting heavy, and he was licking his lips at the sight of George’s hairy, masculine pussy hovering just inches from his face.   
The image of Paul with desire in his eyes ignited something in George, and he sat forcefully onto the older boy’s face, whos arms instantly went up to grasp George’s muscular thighs.

A shudder went up his spine when he felt the older boy’s tongue begin to penetrate him. He was licking his sensitive lips fast, savoring the young man’s flavor as he went. His tongue was exploring all of George’s folds, and deep into his wet hole as well. 

This made him cry out, and he pushed his crotch harder onto Paul’s face. His legs were shaking from the new sensations, but Paul held him still.

John’s deep breaths soon caught George’s attention. He lifted his head to look at him sitting across from George on top of Paul.   
He was sniffing the young man’s underwear audibly, taking in as much as he could of his pleasant essence with passionate breaths. His eyes were closed in bliss, and his hand was rubbing his dick through his pants. It was hopeless to try to unbutton them, since the singer’s hands were trembling too much with excitement. 

Something he had never quite felt before overtook George and he shouted in pleasure. His hips felt compelled to grind against the older man’s face. 

Paul was moaning and suckling with increasing force on George’s new dick. He pulled his sensitive nub deeper and deeper into his mouth, the feeling of suction running up and down the length of his shaft was completely unique. All complex thoughts that George could make were lost, he could only focus on how good it felt to get his new dick sucked. His face turned red in an instant, and his hands couldn’t decide what to do. 

First, they clawed at John’s bedsheets. Then, they moved over the bass player’s torso, wrinkling his shirt and balling up the fabric.   
George shifted on top of him, angling himself so that more of his length could be in his friend’s mouth. He bit his lip and whined, feeling his pussy lips spread lewdly over Paul’s face. This was the same boy he met on the bus to school years ago, and now here he was underneath him, sucking his dick. 

“Oh boy, he’s hard again.” John gasped, having finished with his guitarist’s underwear. He had become so aroused that his precum had leaked through his clothes. Finally, his hands went to unfasten his pants. 

With some difficulty, he was able to undress himself. Lately, all his clothes have been fitting him a little tighter in certain areas. John’s fantasy theory to that was that his new boyfriend’s cum was fattening him up all the time.   
He would lick his lips and whisper to himself: ‘All the better reason for you to fuck my fat ass, Macca.’ Whenever this thought fleeted through his mind. 

His voice was muffled from the young man sitting on his face, but the bass player let out an aroused groan, and bucked his own hips upward in agreement to John’s hands brushing over his bulge. 

John’s fingers tickled his shaft torturously before giving in and unfastening Paul’s pants. His dick sprang free, bobbing and radiating warmth in John’s hands. 

George decided to help himself to some of that, too. He licked his lips and grasped the unattended portions of the older man’s dick. 

The two worked in tandem to jerk the bass player’s cock. By the time he had reached his full length, they were able to fit three fists along the thick rod. 

“Macca’s really packing, isn’t he? I didn’t expect it.” George whined, grinding his hips against their friend’s face without a second thought.

“Lord, I know. Second best discovery I ever made.” John replied, giving his shaft a squeeze.

Paul felt incredible frustration underneath both of them. His voice was severely subdued from the weight of George on his face. He thrust his hips impatiently, and his fingers dragged over the young man’s thighs. He sucked harder on his dick, tongue pressing against the miniature head of it.

George’s eyelids fluttered closed, and he gasped sharply from the feeling of Paul’s service. Nevertheless, he tried to continue his conversation with John. 

“What was your first?” He hummed, referring to the singer’s ‘discovery’.

“It’s how much he likes my fat ass. He loves to eat me out, he loves to fuck it. I can make him blow just by slamming it on his cock a few times, I swear.” John explained with a big grin, feeling very nice and relieved to have turned his insecurity around.

Paul couldn’t hear them, since George was still busy smothering him with his crotch seated over his face. Instead, the young man vented his frustrations into slapping George’s ass and tracing his tongue up the length of the younger man’s shaft.

George’s eyes opened wide in surprise, and all his breath was converted into a loud moan.   
“Macca, wow!” He practically drooled, his hands releasing the dick, which wobbled from the sudden movement.

Searching for something to do, they traced up his own body. Running up his shirt, rubbing the flushed skin on his chest. His slender fingers found his own nipples, and he started to tug on them as his body was getting overwhelmed from Paul’s suction.

George’s chest heaved, his eyes rolled back in his head. It was the loudest orgasm either of the older men had heard. The neighbors might be telling them to keep it down later, surely they had heard it as well.  
The young man tossed his head back, mouth open and drooling. He shouted incoherently, his hands running through his own hair as he did so. Breathing in shakily, he continued moaning loudly, feeling his dick throbbing hard against Paul’s tongue.

Lovingly, he kissed the head of his new penis after releasing it from his mouth. His tongue began to work on licking up the copious fluids George had leaked onto him, he could feel the other man’s wetness dripping down his face.   
“Macca.. Th-That was amazing…” George mumbled tiredly and started to get up off of his friend’s face. His hand played with a lock of his hair for a few long seconds. 

Paul caught his breath between playful kisses and licks delivered to George’s pussy. 

“It’s my pleasure, mate. That’s just what happens when you sit on the Macca chair.” Paul smiled at the guitarist. His cheeks were shining with wetness.

“It’s my turn now, isn’t it?” John was getting fed up, pulling Paul up on his bed. He slapped John’s ass hard, making him jiggle. 

George lazily started to get dressed, figuring it was useless to stay since John seemed to be in a frenzy, and he had just spent himself all over his friend’s face.

The bass player was giggling, and one hand went to his dick. John groaned with annoyance, reaching under his bed for the tub of vaseline he had started to keep stored there for their personal times. He couldn’t open it fast enough, before roughly grasping Paul’s passive hands eager to be guided.   
“I can’t do it better than you can, Paul. Your fingers, your dick, you’re thicker than any toy I can buy.” John whimpered, swirling the other man’s fingers around in the lube.

George hadn’t seen them like this before, he knew he should avert his eyes, but he lingered on them. It felt naughty to watch them, and it felt especially naughty to know that John was about to get railed in his own bed by another man. He made a mental note to remember those circumstances later, when he needed some trouble falling asleep and some personal experience with his new bottom growth. 

Paul only nodded in response to John, his eyes savored the way his body shook as he moved around on top of him. Paul’s hands were guided to the older boy’s entrance.   
His cheeks blushed, feeling so close to his friend. He worked his fingers inside of him, getting them several knuckles deep before daring to stretch him with a third. 

John looked into the younger man’s eyes while he fingered him. His own fingers sank what felt like several inches into his asscheeks as he spread himself open for Paul. The singer tossed his head back, lifting his hips to meet the bass player’s hands. 

His lips curled into a tight smile, and he hummed pleasantly to himself. Against the singer’s prostate, the younger man thrust his fingers rhythmically against it. They rubbed on his sensitive walls relentlessly, smearing the vaseline inside him. “John…” He whispered his name with love in his eyes.

He started to nod his head, his dick was leaking messily over them both.

Pulling his fingers out of his ass, the younger man went to lube up his dick. He began spreading a generous amount of the lube over his rigid cock. 

John grabbed his dick the instant he was done, his own still swinging in front of from his movements. The singer guided the fat cock right to his asshole before returning to hold his cheeks open further, fingers digging into his smooth flesh with lust for Paul.

He gave his sizable asscheeks a few harsh smacks with both hands before thrusting into him. Paul groaned deeply, shutting his pretty eyes as he felt John’s tight ass around his dick for the first time in what must be hours.

“I just had to fill up your mouth, Lenny. Now, I have to fill up your ass? Tell me how that’s fair, why don’t you?” He huffed, lust was evident in his voice while he was hurriedly shoving his dick deep into John’s asshole.

His response was simply grinding weakly against Paul. He let out a pathetic whimper when the younger man grabbed him by the hips.

“I said, tell me how that’s fair!” Paul put himself in command, his fingers digging into the singer’s plush skin. He sped up his thrusts, and the angle was hitting John just right.

He could feel the ridge of his cockhead scraping against the older man’s prostate. 

John’s breath hitched, and his face went hot. He was getting close to cumming, and he hadn’t even touched his own dick yet.

Each grinding thrust of Paul into him was sending him over the edge, his breathing was loud and quick, his mouth wide open with want. At last, his body couldn’t bear it further and he was weakly shooting his load over the younger man still balls deep inside of him.

John panted, his posture shifting forward to lie on top of the man on his bed. His hands rubbed his masculine shoulders so lovingly. 

Paul huffed, they could both feel his dick still throbbing hard and eager inside the older man.

George peeked over his shoulder at them, he was only partly occupied with fastening his shoes correctly before leaving them be. He clenched his teeth, unsure of what the bass player was going to do now.

“Aahh..,: John shut his eyes in confusion, Paul was getting up from the bed. His erect cock was swaying with every tiny movement, and the younger man went to steady it with his hand. That quickly turned into jerking himself off right in front of John’s eyes. 

He got a good look at his dick before he realized what was coming and he shut his eyes for his own good. It was shiny with lube, and decorated with veins travelling down the top of his dick. His hand could barely close around it, and it took his whole arm to pleasure himself.

He bit his lip and inhaled sharply while he shot his thick load over his friend’s face. There was quite a bit, so Paul had a little time to make decisions on where to aim. Ropes of his semen dripped down his chin, his lips, his nose, but most of it had ended up in his pretty brown hair. 

That was going to be a nightmare to wash out. Even worse, it was still messed up from when he was facefucking him, therefore the sperm was working well into his tangles now.   
At least until he took a shower, it was going to be obvious to everyone that John Lennon was Paul’s cumdump, inviting him into his own room to get fucked in his own bed, even.

John was shuddering from the experience, he was having a similar fantasy playing out in his head that excited him to no end. Imagining all the people staring at him, the many gazes burning holes into his ego....

The fantasy was so real, the singer swore he could feel eyes on him this very moment. Then, he remembered.   
“Lord, George! I had no clue you were still there! Little pervert boy, you. Watching us like that… You needed something, didn’t you?” John scoffed, his tired eyes peering over to the young man in his disheveled clothes. Then, he laughed to himself for momentarily forgetting.

He hummed to himself, trying to remember why he needed to find John. Slowly, the spider situation arose in his brain, he clasped his hands together in a pleading expression, and shifted forward on his toes. “So, John… There was this spider…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, and if you have any suggestions, ideas, or requests. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
